User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/TFFM Suggestions
Rektangle, the Smart Nerd (based off of TSRITW) #Sour Sucker, the Shocker #Excalibur, the Knight #Ice Block, the Chilly #Scallop, the Mermaid #Emerald, the Sultan (RIVAL OF MAGNET) #Magic Carpet, the Wishmaker (SISTER OF SULTAN, GENIE) #Evil Moneybags, the Unfunnee #Cardboard, the Performer (in the style of Cuphead) #Pinata, the Mexican #Firework, the Celebrater #Copterhair, the Star #Comet, the Happy-go-Lucky #This is just an Object Using Tomato's Old Asset as a Body, the Copy #Scarf, the Scrooge #Daredevil Helmet, the Thrillmaker (The Daredevil Helmets resemble the ones that people usually wear when launched from a cannon, not the one in Marvels) #Bubble Gun, the Terrarian (from Terraria) #Diamond, the Minecrafter (from Minecraft) #This is TIJAOUTOAAAB's Sister using the Old Pose of Sign, the UNFunnee #Jade, the Sensei #Sniper Gun, the MLG #Pig, the Nonobject #Veritaserum, the Object Who Lived #Nuisance Puyo, the Anime #Mortar, the Rejected #Remote, the Middle (loud house reference lulz) #Steampunk Hat, the Steampunk #Puzzle Piece, the Mastermind #Old Clothing, the Banshee #Lasso, the Cowboy #Fang, the Vampriric #Wolfsbane, the Werewolf #Javelin, the Olympic #Golden Fleece, the Greek #Terminal, the Fourth Wall Breaker #Fried Dough, the Monster #Laser Pen, the Spy #Doubloon, the Pirate #Time Machine, the Historian #Propeller, the Pilot #Lollipop, the Charlie (yeah charlie and the chocolate factory, can't think of anything better) #Quickcharger, the Security Guard #Wagner Pittsburg Card, the Slugger #Wok, the Chinese #Cleveland Blueberry, the Zombie Clone #Carousel, the Clown #Whirlpool, the Dizzy #Coffin, the Gothic #Robo-Magnet Suit & Gear, the Futuristic #Forcefield Generator, the Protector #Jester Hat, the Jester #Warhammer, the Guardian #Surfboard, the Surfer #Tacklebox, the Fisher #Mammoth Fur, the Caveman #Club, the Frigid #Shovel, the Relic Hunter #Parasol, the Beauty #Vinyl, the Rapper #Electric Guitar, the Punk #Glitter, the Discoman (again, lost idea) #Jackhammer, the Arcade Gamer (dig dug!!) #Boombox, the Big Hit #Amber, the Jurassic #Perfume, the Dinosaur (again, lost idea, thought of PvZ and this came) #Bamboo Shoot, the Coolio (from PvZ Chinese) #Void, the Zen #Jetpack, the Flier #Loquat, the Chinese #Notepad, the Bohemian #Thorn Bush, the Dryad #Sleet, the Skater #Sunstone, the Lamia #Duckweed, the Beast #Moonstone, the Astronaut #Meteorite, the Burning #Jewel, the Gem #Necromonicon, the Dark Mage #Fastball, the Spicy #Sol, the Sunny #Thorn Bush, the Green #Firework, the Ballistic #Crown, the Royal (King) #Rattrap, the Dark #Fishbowl, the Splashy (Mermaid) #Searchlight, the Flashy (Djinn) #Gamepad, the Blocky (Pixelated) So yeah, for stuff. *Magic Carpet was basically just Emerald's Son (reference to the one in Arabian Night island in Poptropica). She was turned into a genie (oh yeah she's a blue carpet with a blue genie tail) by Necromonicon. And now Emerald has to take care of her. *Mortar is a reference to TBFS, where Mortar was intended to be a ripoff of Seaweed. *Cardboard is a reference to Sally Stageplay from Cuphead. Thus that's how he's supposedly in a cuphead style. *Evil Moneybags is the evil version of Moneybags. You probably know the colors. If you don't, it's red. *Daredevil Helmet was an inspiration from Double Dare Trigger Happy. Supposedly people who get launched out of cannons have to wear helmets. And because Double Dare Trigger Happy wears one of those, that's why he's called Daredevil Helmet. Oh yeah, he was also named becauses of Mrs. Daredevil. *Copterhair is based off of Copterhair Girl as he calls it. *Most of them are round-the-world Poptropica. Because Mr. Yokai didn't know what to think of. Lost ideas. *Rektangle is TSRITW. So that means he has hidden limbs. *Robo-Magnet is a reference to Far Future Zombies; they usually are in big suits representing different zombies, such as the gargantuar. *Rattrap is basically inspired from this Gregory thingie because Mr. Yokai couldn't think of anything dark. *Remember, a genie's gender is female and a djinn's is male. *Yeah Fastball, Sol, Thorn Bush, Firework, Crown, Rattrap, Fishbowl, Searchlight, and Gamepad are a reference to this. *Unrelated: NOOT NOOT! http://www.iwatanaomi.com/en/news/index.html Category:Blog posts